


Hot Topic is NOT Punk Rock

by ZacharyCupcakeDempsey (arcanesupernova)



Series: 13 Reasons Why Oneshots [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Compilation, F/M, Self Insert, one shots, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/ZacharyCupcakeDempsey
Summary: My delightful collection of Cyrus one shots. I hope you enjoy :D





	1. Bitten Lips (SMUT)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Holy shit I started writing this the second I got the request. Its been awhile since I’ve written anything smutty (like, three years) so please please please let me know what you think. Thank you!
> 
> Warnings: This is explicit ass smut. Like, vulgar. So language. Just. I don’t use words like “heat” or “honeypot” or “manhood” you’ve been warned.

“Fuck yes!” Cyrus shouted as pumped his fist in the air. He and Tyler had totally just blasted Marcus in his stupid self-righteous face. They took off running and finally came to a stop in an alley a couple blocks from the school. “Dude, I can believe he fell for that shit.” Cyrus tells Tyler as he pants, trying to catch his breath.

“That’s what that piece of shit gets.” Tyler mumbles. “We should split up. Plausible deniability and all that.” Cyrus nods and the two part. His mind is telling him to go home, but somehow his feet lead him to your house.

Fortunately your parents were away for the weekend so you had the house to yourself and when Cyrus knocked, you didn’t have to explain to them who he was. It wasn’t that you were ashamed of Cyrus, parents could just be a little hasty with judgment. You and Cyrus had only been together a couple a couple months, and he didn’t blame you for wanting to wait. Still, that didn’t mean the two of you could keep your hands off each other.

When you opened the door and saw him standing there breathing heavily and bracing himself on the door frame, you couldn’t help but bite your lip. He stands up a little straighter when he sees that, taking you in from head to toe. Your breathing hitches in your chest and you move out of the way to let him inside. You head up to your bedroom and Cyrus commenderes your computer to put on some music.

“We fucking got Marcus today.” He tells you sitting on your bed next to you.

“Oh did you? Who’s we?” You ask, relaxing back on your bed, taking an extra long stretch, allowing your shirt to ride up. The entire time, Cyrus is silent. You imagine he’s watching you right now, watching you squirm and writhe on your bed, even if it is just a stretch. When you open your eyes to look at him, he’s in a daze. He can’t take his eyes off your midriff, and you can’t lie, the fact that the simplest movements seemed to drive him wild turned you on. When he saw you looking at him, he snapped out of his daze, though his breath was still a little husky.

“Uh, me and… uh… Tyler.” He seemed to be having a terrible time pulling his gaze off of you. “We hit him with a paint bomb.” He seemed mesmerized by the sight of you laying there. You licked your lips, before biting your bottom one at him again, enjoying the sight of him struggling to keep his composure. “Girl, you’ve got to stop doing that.” He says breathlessly as his eyes travel from mouth, down to your chest, to your midriff and resting on your legs.

“Stop doing what Cyrus?” You ask innocently, biting your your lip again as you smiled at him. He groaned and started crawling up the bed toward you. He put an arm on either side of you, holding himself over you. You can feel how hard he is through his jeans and you rub him with your leg, getting a low groan out of him.

“So you are doing this on purpose aren’t you?” He asks, voice low and husky. His breath blows on your neck as he speaks and you feel a chill run down your spine. He moves to kiss your mouth, diverting instead to kiss your cheek, then slowly down your neck, resulting in you squirming against him as you let out a low moan. He slowly drags the kisses out moving down to your chest where your shirt stops him. He looks up at you and raises an eyebrow at you, silently asking if he could continue. It was the devilish smirk that did it though, and with all of your might, you rolled him over and mounted him, sliding your t-shirt off. His eyes hungrily took in your body as he leaned forward to meet your mouth and pull you closer to him. As you kiss him, you grind your pelvis against his bulge and he moans into your mouth.

Deftly reaching behind you, he skillfully unsnaps your bra, taking your breasts in his hands, kissing them as you tilt your head back focusing on grinding.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” He mutters under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” You ask absently, concentrating on the rotation of your hips.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He says breathlessly. “Get on your back.” He demands. You obey immediately, and he gets back on top of you. He starts from your mouth, kissing down your neck and over your breasts until he gets to your mound. “You know, I’ve been watching some videos so I could do this right for you.” He whispers. “I think now would be the perfect time to test myself, don’t you think?” He asks. You nod feverishly, anticipation driving you crazy. Kissing your stomach, he unbuttons your jeans and helps you wiggle out of them, leaving your panties on you. He starts kissing you, through the panties and just the heat of his breath has you losing control. He gently pulls your panties to the side, gently teasing your clit with the tip of his tongue. You grip the bed as he continues to flick his tongue in your most sensitive areas. “Fuck you taste so fucking good.” He mumbles against your clit, sending waves of pleasure down your spine. When he finally pulls away he tugs at your panties gently while looking up at you, as if to ask if it was okay. “Please.” Was all you could stutter out and he smiles. Pulling down your panties, he tosses them away. He ran his fingers in your fold, silently amazed how wet you were. He slides a finger on either side of your and slowly starts massaging it as his other hand slowly slides a finger into you, gently pushing on the walls of you. You arch your back, almost unable to take anymore of it before he stops. You were so close and it was almost deflating to not crest over. He moves to be back on top of you, passing over your mouth to go straight to your ear. “May I please fuck you?” He asked desperately. You panted, nodding at him and biting your lip for good measure. He stood at the end of the bed, pulling off his shirt, and sliding his pants off. You almost can’t even look at him, the sight of him is enough to send you over the edge. He massages your clit with the tip of his cock, sliding it in and out of your folds. He pulls your legs up and slides you closer to him, aligning himself with your slippery entrance. He eases himself into you, opting for a slow torturous fuck, not quite enough to get you really going, but playing with your clit as he slides in and out of you.

“Fuck.” You groan as he starts to quicken his pace. He pulls both of your legs over his shoulders, steadily gaining speed. It doesn’t take you long to come the first time, but he feels you tighten around his cock. “Come for me baby. Let me make you feel good.” He moans as he quickened his pace. You keep climbing and climbing until you finally feel your release. You feel your legs slide off his shoulders, you simply don’t have the strength to hold them up any longer. He slows his pace slightly, letting you ride out your high. He pulls out of you and lays down next to you, opting to use his hand to finish himself. You pout lazily at him, but he shakes his head at you.

“That was for you.” He tells you, after cleaning the white goo off your stomach. “I love watching you get off. Once you do, I’ve done my job.” He assures you. “Plus, if I’m perfectly honest, better to be safe than sorry.” You concede and lie against his chest. Damn if he didn’t have a point.


	2. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I loves the Cyrus smut omg. If it’s okay could I get some fluff with Cyrus where the reader is hanging out with him and his friends or sister and she’s cold so he gives the reader his jacket and just all the fluff. Please and thank you. Nova <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was so confident with where I wanted to go with this, until I got to the end and I lost steam. Still. I like where I was going with this so I just have to hope you do too. Fluffy sarcasm imbound. ♥

The music was loud, the people were rude and the drinks sucked. There was no place else you’d want to be. A punk show with Cyrus. The whole night, he couldn’t take his eyes off you and you didn’t want to flatter yourself, but you’d never seen him so happy. Even when music stopped and your ears were ringing, you couldn’t stop smiling. He took your hand and led you outside and the chilly air was like an adrenaline rush in its own. You howled into the night to expel some of the energy you had built up.

“That was so fucking awesome!” You exclaim. Mack smiles at you and Eric nods his head in agreement. “I’ve never been to a punk show before.” Cyrus puts his arm around your waist the the four of you head down the street. You check your phone to find a text from your mom telling you to have fun and another from your best friend demanding details asap. You smile and tuck your phone away as you round the corner. “So what are we doing now?” You ask Cyrus. “I’m way too hyped to go to bed right now.”

“Well, Eric and I are heading back to his place.” Mack tells you with a wink. Eric’s cheeks flush a little, avoiding direct eye contact with his best friend.

“Look man, I know you’re taking my little sister to bang her.” Cyrus tells Eric flatly. “Just don’t hurt her and you have nothing to worry about.” Eric tried to laugh, but it was a little higher of a pitch so Mack waved to the two of you before departing down a dark street. “So what did you want to get into?” Cyrus said as the two of you continued walking down the empty main street.

“I just want to spend more time with you. The show was a lot of fun, but it didn’t exactly allow for much in the ways of intimacy.” You tell him. The two of you come to a crosswalk and stop to let the measly amount of traffic go by.

“Well…” He started, rubbing his chin in contemplation. “We could go to the park.” He suggested.

“Ooh, that’s a great idea.” You walk hand in hand down the dark streets until you finally reach Eisenhower Park. You release Cyrus’ hand as you run to the swings and hop on one. He looks at you, smile playing at his cheeks, almost like he couldn’t believe how cute you were. As you propel the swing back and forth, the wind whips around you, chilling you to the core. You slow the swing down as Cyrus moves to stand in front front of you. When the swing has lost most of its momentum, he grabs the chains and stands in front of you smiling down at you. He slowly moves to kiss you, deep and passionately. As the two of you break apart, you shiver and concern comes over his face.

“You okay?” He asks. “I didn’t know I had that much kissing prowess.” You gently kick him, while giggling.

“Well, there’s that, and it’s actually really cold tonight.” You tell him, rubbing your arms.

“Well damn, (Y/N) I can’t control the weather!” He quotes, causing you to giggle. He pulls off his jacket and places it on your shoulders.

“Well what an honor I have received to be given the mighty punk leathers.” You tell him as you put your arms through the sleeves.

“Yeah, you’re not keeping it.” He says seriously, before cracking a smile.

“Oh do you not know the code? I mean, I would’ve thought one of your previous girlfriends would have told you.” You say as you slowly stand up from the swing and move from around it. “Once the jacket has been given to the girlfriend, it is a tithe for a happy harvest and a loving relationship.”

He raises his eyebrows at you. “Oh really? And just who deemed that scripture?” He asked.

“It’s been this way since the times of Olde.” You try to say seriously, but giggles are seeping through.

“Well, if you’re not going to give it back, I guess I’ll just have to take it.” He says darkly, a twinkle in his eye. Shivers trickle down your spine as he prowls around you.

“Once the jacket has been passed, you can’t get it back.” You cough, trying to get your serious tone back.

“We’ll have to see about that.” He says, before lunging at you. You’re quicker yet, and he proceeds to chase you around the small playground. You move to get behind the huge slide, and when he moves to go around one side, you move to the other. “Come on (Y/N), don’t play hard to get.” He taunts.

“The jacket belongs to me, so sayeth the days of olde!” You retort, opting to climb up the slide itself. When you get to the top, you turn around to sit and face him, a smug smile crossing your features. Seeing its a fruitless effort, he puts his hands up in defeat.

“Okay, you win. I suppose it does look better on you than it does on me.” He concedes, causing your heart to leap. “Now come down here so I can kiss you.” You raise your eyebrow.

“That sounds like the biggest trap I’ve ever heard.” You tell him, eyeing him warily.

“I swear on my sister, no funny business.” He says, holding up his pinky. “Pinky promise.”

You slide down to meet him and he leans over the slide to kiss you. His hands move all over you as he kneels on the slide next to you to deepen the kiss. His hands move from your face down to the small of your back to pull you closer into the kiss.

-

Over the next couple days, you wear the jacket with pride around school while his friends give him hell for falling for the old “I’m cold” trick. He just shrugs as he looks at you, pride for you covering his features. He walks you home from school and just keeps chuckling to himself as you poke and prod, trying to get him to divulge whatever joke he’s been keeping to himself. He plays it to close to the chest and when you refuse to kiss him goodbye, he just shrugs, telling you to suit yourself. You watch him walk away, feeling confused and if you’re honest, a little hurt. You go into your room to find a small package on your bed. Your mom tells you Cyrus’ dad dropped it off this afternoon. You quickly open the box to find a leather jacket and a short letter.

> _Well, if you won’t give me mine back, I figured I should just make you one of your own. I hope you like it. I love you (Y/N)._

You beam at the note before going back outside to call Cyrus. To your surprise he’s already waiting outside, his hands tucked behind back, smiling smugly at him.

“You’re ridiculous.” You shout at him, happy tears brimming in your eyes.

“Maybe so, but thing is, it’s pretty chilly out.” He shrugs. “But damn if you didn’t look good wearing mine.”


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): 95. What the fuck was that for 49. We’re not together anymore 48. I just wanted you for your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This broke my heart to write, and I couldn’t quite find a way to express this without being hokey(er) but just remember his parents are divorced, that’s what I was thinking as a motive behind this. I’ve got another Cyrus prompt that I’m going to do as kind of a part 2 to this one, so that one will be done… eventually. Lol.

“Why the fuck is he not answering his phone.” You say, frustrated. Your best friend Sheri looks at you and shrugs. Your boyfriend Cyrus had been missing in action all day. He didn’t show up for school and now he’s not answering his phone. Your anxiety was rearing its ugly head as you worried for his safety. It wasn’t like him to not respond. You looked at the clock. 10:52. Goddammit. You still had four hours to get through before you could do anything.

You spend your lunch period on the phone, leaving multiple missed calls, partially just to hear his voice on his voicemail. You wracked your brain, trying to think of anything you might have done that would have pissed him, coming up blank. For the first time, you were relieved to hear the lunch bell ring, knowing that meant you were that much closer to being done for the day. You could feel anger creeping up on you, steadily getting more upset as every minute that Cyrus doesn’t message you back. When that final bell finally rings, you bolt out of the house, making a beeline straight to Cyrus’ house. When you arrive, you pause to catch your breath and try to calm your temper. You knock on the door gently, where you hear muttering and footsteps before Cyrus’ father open the door.

“Well hey there (Y/N).” He greets you warmly. “How are you doing this afternoon.”

“I’m good Mr. Walker, is Cyrus home?” You ask nervously. His eyes shift behind him and he nods quickly, allowing you into the house. He points you down the hall to Cyrus’ bedroom. You start to walk slowly down the hall, every step amping up your anxiety. You knock on the door nervously.

“Did she leave?” Cyrus calls out before pulling the door open. When he sees you standing there, he rolls his eyes and groans. “What?” Floored by his attitude, you can’t speak at first, and he rolls his eyes, returning to his desk chair. “What do you want (Y/N)?”

“Why weren’t you in school today?” You ask quietly, your voice wavering. “Why wouldn’t you text me back?”

“Didn’t feel like it.” Cyrus says, not looking at you.

“Didn’t feel like school or talking to me?” You ask, annoyance creeping into your voice.

“Both.” You don’t say anything but you through a pillow at him. “What the fuck was that for?” He exclaims, turning quickly to look at you. Tears were filling your eyes, completely taken aback.

“The fuck do you mean you didn’t want to talk to me?” You ask, anger amplifying your voice. You remember his dad being out in the living room a couple feet away and reigned your tone in. “What did I do wrong?” You ask, defeated.

“You didn’t do anything.” He said, turning away from you. “I just don’t want to be with you anymore.” You could feel your heart shatter, completely numbing you to your core. “Just didn’t know how to tell you.” He wouldn’t look at you, but you were sure his voice wavered the same way yours had.

“Why Cyrus?” You plead. “You can’t just change your mind and not tell me why.”

“I just don’t like you anymore.” He says, clearing his throat.

“Say it to my face. You at least owe me that.” You demand.

“I don’t owe you anything.” He tells you simply. “We’re not together anymore.” Tears pour down your face as shove him, trying to get any kind of a rise out of him. “Stop it (Y/N). Just stop it.” You push him again anyway.

“You can’t just come in here and sweep me off my feet and make me fall in love with you just to turn around and dump with without any kind of reason why.” You cry, wiping the tears from your face. Cyrus finally stands to face you and you can see his eyeliner had been running.

“You wanna know why. I just wanted you for your body.” He hisses at you. “You wouldn’t give it up so I figured it was a waste of my time.”

“That is so beyond not true.” You hiss back. “You’ve never even tried to, so don’t stand here and fucking lie to me.” It breaks your heart to look into his sad watery eyes. “Please Cyrus. Just tell me the truth.” Cyrus looks at you, seemingly wanting to say something but just sits back in his chair and turns away from you. You stand up, knowing a lost cause when you saw one and move to exit the room but right as you have your hand on the door knob, he spoke.

“I love you, (Y/N).” He says softly, sniffling.

“Oh yeah, I can totally feel all the love.” You snap at him. He lets out a small sob as he laughs mournfully. You turn to face him, and you see the despair on his face.

“I do, (Y/N), and it scares me.” He tells you. “I thought the best thing was to just push you away because I didn’t think you felt the same way. Why would you?” He shrugs. “I didn’t want to get hurt so I decided to just push you away.” He stand up to look you in the eye. “Did you mean what you said? Do… do you love me?” He asks tenderly. You nod at him apprehensively, part of you wanting to hold him but the other part wanting to punch him right in his stupid face.

“Of course I love you you idiot.” You say scathingly, but offering a light smile. He returns the smile, albeit sadly.

“I’m sorry (Y/N).” Cyrus says shamefully. You pull him into your arms and hold him close, kissing his forehead.

“Please, just talk to me next time.” You say into his ear. “I don’t deserve this shit.”

“I know.”  He mumbles. “I’m so sorry (Y/N). I’m so sorry.”


	4. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please can i request a Cyrus imagine where the two are in a secret relationship and the reader thinks that he might be ashamed of her or something so they argue but then they end up making up, could it be really angsty like break my heart stuff. Thank you!❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What’s this? I actually do write things you guys send me? This must be fake. Fake post everyone. But seriously, this one is a little shorter than usual, but I think I got the heart wrenching the anon wanted along with a nice little conclusion.

Your eyes flick up to see Cyrus down the hall with his friends and you want nothing more than to go over than and join them but when his eyes meet yours he gives you a slight shake of the head. You feel your heart deflate slightly and turn away, not wanting to let him see your disappointment. You’d been with Cyrus for almost two months now and he still wasn’t ready to go public with it. Sure, the two of you were from two completely different social groups but when you met him over the summer you just clicked. He showed you his angry music, you were an accomplice to his “Fuck the System” activities. The day before school started however, he told you his friends just wouldn’t understand, so he wanted to keep it a secret. You were already starting to fall for him so even though it hurt, you said okay. Deep down you hoped he wouldn’t want to keep it a secret for long, wanting him to be proud of dating you but every day he wouldn’t just say something was hurting your pride.

Another week passed before you finally had enough. It was over the weekend, the only time the two of you really got any time together when you finally had the courage to bring it up.

“Cyrus, why won’t you hold my hand in school?” You ask, your voice trembling from the nerves.

“(Y/N) it’s not that I don’t want to, I just…” He trails off, trying to find the right words to say. “I just don’t think people would understand. I’m not… like you.” He tells you. His voice is raw and his eyes can’t quite meet yours.

“What do you mean you’re not like me?” You ask gingerly.

“We’re… different. Your friends would just make fun of you for being with me. They already make fun of me as it is.” Your heartaches at the sadness in Cyrus’ voice. You move close to him, resting your hand on his back.

“Cyrus, I don’t care what they have to say. I… I love you.” You tell him. His eyes light up at first, before they darken and he pulls away from you.

“You know (Y/N), maybe it’s not about you for once.” He hisses. You withdraw from him, shocked.

“I didn’t mean-”

“Of course you didn’t. You don’t know what it’s like, at all. I’m the weird kid who wears makeup to school. They don’t fuck with me now because they know I’ll fight back, but I can still feel their eyes and hear their whispers.” He says, his voice raw with emotion. “I don’t think I can handle hearing how you’re ‘taking pity’ on me or whatever bullshit they come up with.” You open your mouth to respond but he stops you. “I know you aren’t. I know you’re not like that. That school. It can just get in your head sometimes.” His voice is laced with sadness and he won’t look directly at you. He takes your hand in his. “I love you so much (Y/N). More than I’ve ever loved anything before. I just want to keep this to myself. I just want to keep you to myself. Just for a little while longer.” You nod, tears falling down your cheeks. He looks up when he hears you sniffle and wipes one away.

“I just don’t want you to be ashamed of me.” You say weakly, trying to keep your tone steady. Cyrus is quick to meet your eyes this time.

“I could never be ashamed of you. You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I just don’t want you to end up being ashamed of me.” You move your head to press against his and let out a watery chuckle.

“I just wish you’d let me prove that I’m not.” You tell him, your voice thick with emotion. “I just want to be able to hold my boyfriend’s hand in the hallway and kiss him and actually sit with him at lunch.”

He watches you thoughtfully before kissing your hands. Picking up your phone, he opens up the camera. You quickly wipe any tears from your face, as he pulls you close to him and plants a kiss on your cheek. You smile, and he snaps the picture. Handing you back your phone, he shrugs.

“Let’s let the world in on our little secret. I want them to know your mine all mine.”


	5. Neoteric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do a Cyrus imagine where the reader is new to liberty high and she’s shy and he takes her under his wing? And she’s not super punk and at first doesn’t fit in with his group but they still like her and Cyrus falls in love with her. But he doesn’t know how to tell her so they stay just friends for awhile. But he gets the courage to ask her to the spring fling and a slow dance comes on and they have a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve been writing this on and off for the past couple days. I feel like its probably the worst one I’ve done thus far tbh. I hope you guys disagree. ♥ Also, as a side note, even though it may seem confusing, since Cyrus’ father is listed as “Will Walker” according to IMDB, until they confirm his last name, I’mma be using that as Cyrus’ last name.

“Have a good day sweetie! Make friends!” Your mom calls from the car, causing you to blush and cautiously look around to see if anyone heard her.

“Mom!” You whisper hurriedly. “I’ll see you after school. Just go.” Your mother waves, smiling wisely and pulls away. You turn and look at the huge school in front of you, anxiety filling your veins. You pull out your schedule as you walk inside. The counselor Mr. Porter greeted you and introduced you to your first day guide. You’re presented with a short punk guy with a general apathetic demeanor and you couldn’t help but raise your eyebrow at the counselor.

“This is Mr. Walker.” The counselor tells you, eyeing the student cautiously. “He’ll be showing you around for your first couple days.” He says, disapprovingly.

“Name’s Cyrus.” The kid shrugs. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” He winks at you and your heart flutters. You can feel your cheeks burning as you opt to look away.

“You two have fun.” Mr. Porter tells you, apprehension laced in every word.

“Porter is an idiot.” Cyrus tells you once the counselor was out of earshot. “He thinks he knows shit, but he’s a complete idiot.” Cyrus gently tugs the schedule in your hands, surprising you into letting it go. “Oh nice, we have first period together. Come on, we can walk and talk.” You follow him down the hallways listening intently as he continues. “You’re not one for talking are you?” He inquires.

“No,” you clear your throat, “I do. Talk that is. I just can’t seem to get a word in.” You smirk at him. He raises an eyebrow at you.

“Cute and a smartass.” He smirks. “Oh we could get into some trouble.” A look of surprise washes over you as he looks you over. “You’ll have friends more suited to your sensibilities soon enough though.” He shrugs, walking into your first period History classroom. “There’s just never enough time.” He says wistfully, before chuckling.

“And what sensibilities are those?” You ask raising an eyebrow in disbelief. You sit in the desk next to him as the bell rings.

“I’m just saying, you’re a popular kid in the making.” He says, lowering his voice. You frown at him, a little offended at the implication. Class begins and the teacher makes a small to-do about introducing you before beginning a chapter on World War 2. Having covered this at your previous school, you pull out a sheet of paper to start doodling.

When the bell rings, you start to crumble up the paper before Cyrus yanks it out of your hands. “Hey, that’s pretty good.” He tells you. “Do you more than just doodling or…?”

“I do tend to draw from time to time.” You tell him apprehensively, eyeing him cautiously. “It’s just a light hobby.”

“You ever thought of designing shit?” He asks as the two of you walk out in the hall. He’s still looking at your doodles, only looking up to avoid running into people in the hall. You shrug as he tucks the paper in his pocket. “I’m just saying. I really like your style man.” He tells you casually. “What do you have next?” He holds his hand out for your schedule and you sigh and give it to him. “Oh nice, I didn’t take you for a band nerd.” He says looking at the paper. You blush, taking it back from him.

“My parents wanted me to diversify.” You explain. “Although, thanks to that, I can play a wicked triangle solo.” You joke. Cyrus eyes you suspiciously before smiling.

“Just gonna be a surprise around every corner with you huh, (Y/N).” He shakes his head in disbelief. “This is the band room. I’ll meet you after, don’t run of without me, okay?” You nod quickly, entering the classroom nervously. Again, the teacher introduces you and you do your best to nod and wave without melting on the spot. You couldn’t wait for this class to be over, especially after the teacher insisted you to show off your abilities. When the merciful bell finally rang, you made a beeline for the exit, watching for Cyrus. You see him walking toward you with a bunch of other punk kids who seemed surprised when he stopped in front of you.

“Yo, Cy, come on!” The tall kid next to him shouted, starting to continue down the hall. Cyrus’s eyes are locked on you though, paying no mind to his friend.

“Hey, how’s it going?” He asked smoothly, leaning against the lockers next to you. “Make any new friends without me?”

“I - no.” You admit sheepishly. “I’m actually pretty glad to see you for what that’s worth.” It was Cyrus turn to blush, glancing over at you surprised.

“Oh is that so?” He asks slyly, a smirk playing on his cheeks.

“Cy! Are you coming or what?” The tall kid returned to his side, looking you over disapprovingly. “The fuck are you doing with her?”

“Damn Eric, it’s okay. She’s cool.” Cyrus defended. “She’s new. I have to show her around the school today and tomorrow to make sure she gets acclimated.”

“Oh, shit that’s right.” Eric replied. “Well you have fun with your Malibu Puppy that you have following you around.” The tall kid snorted before disappearing down the hallway.

“Ignore him.” Cyrus reassured you, seeing the shock on your face. “He’s an idiot, he takes the whole ‘punks vs. preps’ thing a little too seriously. Once you get to know him he’s an alright guy though.”

“Real charmer.” You agree, clearing your throat. “So, I have Chem next. Where exactly would that be?” You ask, eager to change the subject.

“Oh sweet, that’s where I’m headed to.” Cyrus remarked as the two of you head toward the science wing.

As the day goes on, you and Cyrus talk more and more. By the end of the school name, you have a cute little doodle of your phone number to hand him and the smile that blossoms on his rugged features makes your stomach churn anxiously. He assures you he’ll text you tonight as your mom pulls up, eyeing him suspiciously. His eyes lit up with mirth as you sputtered awkwardly at your mother.

“You must be Mrs. (Y/L/N).” Cyrus says smoothly, holding out his hand. “My name is Cyrus Walker, I was (Y/N)’s welcome wagon today.” Your mother continued eyeing him suspiciously before you nudge her and she sighed.

“Hello Cyrus.” She says, disapprovingly. “Come on (Y/N). We need to get home.” You wave apologetically at Cyrus and he gives you an understanding nod. Climbing in the car, your mother drops her disapproving nature as she pulls away. “Well he’s cute isn’t he?” She giggles, and you groan.

“God Mom!” You exclaim, trying to pull out your phone after it buzzes. “If you thought he was cute why were you being rude to him?”

“I wasn’t being rude, I just wanted him to respect me.” She told you sternly. “But, he passed the test.” You can’t help but feel your heart leap in your chest as you look down at your phone.

“ **Your mom seems… nice.** ”

“ **Oh this is Cyrus btw** ”

* * *

You spend the next two months getting acclimated to Liberty and you also spend most of that time getting to know Cyrus. He wasn’t kidding when he asked you about designing logos for him and soon he’s got a new patch for his jacket, and then another and another. The two of you become such fast friends it was almost like you’d known each other your entire life. You couldn’t ignore the feelings when his fingers would graze yours. Your heart would race and you had to avert your eyes as your breathing grew shallow.

One afternoon two weeks before winter formal, in the final class you and Cyrus shared, you could see him fighting with himself. You peaked your eyebrow at him. “What’s up with you?” You inquire, sliding over another logo design.

“You wanna hang out today after school?” He asks cautiously. You can’t stop the look of confusion from spreading over your face.

“Like we were already planning on doing?” You ask plainly.

“No, I mean. Like…” You could see him fighting himself for the right words to say. “I mean, like alone… like a date?” Your eyebrows shoot up in shock before you realize it, causing him to backpedal. “Or no, not like a date. Nevermind.” You look at him concerned before laughing softly.

“Cyrus, I would love to go on a date with you.” You smile sweetly at him. “I was just surprised. What took you so long goddammit?” You say, an excited laugh slipping out. It was his turn to be floored.

“I- wait what?” He says shaking his head in shock.

“Which part?” You chuckle.

“You wanna go on a date with me?”

“Of course I do.” You tell him, genuinely, and he deflates with relief. “I like you Cy, and not just as a friend. More than that. And I have for awhile.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He murmurs.

“Walker! (Y/L/N)! No talking.” The teacher called from the front. You both roll your eyes and turn them to the front of the classroom.

After school, the two of you walk to Monet’s. “Really, Monet’s?” He whines. You shrug pulling the door open and he stomps dramatically behind you.

“I like the coffee here, ya damn drama queen.” You quip, receiving a very dramatic gasp from him. “Look do you want anything or not?” You ask, trying to fight the giggles back.

“No, no. I’m fine.” He huffs, before smirking at you. “Nah, I’m okay. I don’t need to be up all night.” You order your coffee and the two of start walking down Main Street.

“So what do you want to do, Date?” You ask playfully.

“You know, I honestly wasn’t expecting you to take me up on the offer.” He admits. “What would milady like to do?” You heart flutters as giggle nervously.

“Do you wanna go down to the beach?” You suggest, surprised when your voice hitches. He shrugs and the two of you walk down to the beach. The day is overcast and chilly and the beach is completely empty when you arrive. The wind whips up from the water, causing a chill to run down your spine. You sip your coffee, letting the warmth envelope you. “So why didn’t you think you’d get this far?” You ask him curiously.

“I dunno.” He shrugs. “It’s just, you’re you and I guess I just don’t understand why you still hang around with me.” He tells you nervously.

“You guys really put too much weight into labels and shit.” You tell him, annoyance in your tone.

“It’s not us. It’s no rumor that Zach Dempsey has a crush on you. It would make more sense for you to be with him.”

“Dempsey is an idiot.” You mutter, rolling your eyes. “Besides, I don’t really like him. I like you.” You tell him tenderly. He takes your hand in his boldly, almost shocked by himself.

“I just, I really like you (Y/N).” He mumbles, unable to look directly at you. “I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Oh come on Cyrus.” You joke, pushing him gently, taking him by surprise.

“What? I’m serious.” He presses.

“Oh that’s the biggest bullshit cliche in the book.” You laugh. “You were afraid of being rejected.”

“Oh shut the fuck up (Y/N).” He tells you, trying his hardest to sound angry.

“You love me.” You assert, holding your head in the air.

“I really do.” He murmurs, looking up at you. Humor as a defense mechanism failed you this time as you slowly looked down at him. “What, no quip this time?” He asks, smile toying at his cheeks.

“Do you mean that?” You ask, voice hushed.

“You know me (Y/N), I don’t say things I don’t mean.” His voice is husky now, as you slowly inch toward each other. “I love you so much, (Y/N).”

“I love you too Cyrus.” You reply, heart ready to beat out of your chest.

* * *

“Did you want to go to the dance tonight?” Cyrus asks playfully. You’d spent the night getting ready, excitement brimming inside of you. The past two weeks had been so much fun, more than you could’ve possibly imagined. Dating Cyrus was like dating your best friend, so much so that two of you hadn’t even kissed yet. Not for lack of trying on his part, you just wanted to tease him for as long as possible.

“No, of course not. I just like to wear expensive dresses around the house.” You shrug.

“Oh good.” He jokes. “What a relief because I completely forgot to ask you.”

You’re silent for a moment, before slapping your hands over your mouth. “Oh my god, you did forget didn’t you?” You giggle. “Who in the hell is my date then?”

“I don’t know but he better not show up here, I’ll kick his ass.” Cyrus says, putting up his fists.

“But, this could be my chance!” You exclaim, feigning excitement. You make a dash for the door, pulling it open and dramatically sighing and looking back at Cyrus. “You wanna do this damn thing or what?”

“Ew, with you?” He teases. “Girls have cooties.” You push him playfully. “I guess if I have to go with you, I can suffer through.”

“Wouldn’t want you to strain yourself.” You laugh. The two of you laugh together and as you make your way back over to grab your purse, he grabs your wrist gently pulling you onto his lap.

“All joking aside, you look beautiful tonight (Y/N).” He tells you sincerely. “I’m so lucky.” You move in close, aching to kiss him but a car honks outside. “Fuck.” He mutters softly as you clamor back onto your feet. Your mom comes in the front door and brings her hands up to her face.

“(Y/N) you look so beautiful.” Your mom gushes.

“Thanks Mom.” You say shyly. “Don’t forget about Cyrus though. That eyeliner doesn’t put itself on.” Shifting the attention to your now glaring boyfriend.

“You look beautiful too Cyrus.” You mom assures him.

“Thanks Mrs. (Y/L/N).” He says, forcefully smiling.

“You guys should get going!” You mom insists. “Wait let me get some pictures!” She snaps a few before you shut down the photo op, heading for the door. “Have a great night guys! Be safe!”

You climb in your mom’s car, excitement mounting. You look at Cyrus next to you, the fire in his eyes seeming to match his. You give him control of the aux cord, pulling out of the driveway cautiously. The loud punk music startles you but the adrenaline only makes you smile, looking at the boy next to you bobbing his head to the music. You’re fully pumped by the time you get to the dance, Cyrus howling into the night to blow off some steam. You meet his friends by the entrance where they greet you excitedly. You head inside to find the bass bumpin’ and kids laughing and dancing. Cyrus pulls you onto the dance floor with him, and you both start dancing, his friends and sister following suit. After another fast song, the DJ plays a slow one, and Cyrus pulls you close.

“Are you having fun?” He murmurs in your ear as the two of you sway gently to the song.

“I always have fun when I’m with you.” You tell him softly. “We’re just doing what we normally do all dressed up.” He snorts and pulls away to look at you.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispers before pulling you close again.

“You’re not too hard on the eyes yourself.” You joke.

“I’m serious (Y/N).” Cyrus tells you, pulling away to look at you again. “You are the funniest, most amazing person I’ve ever met. You make me so happy.” You feel tears fill your eyes as you look in his eyes and see his overwhelming honesty. “I fell in love with you hard and fast. I don’t think I ever even had a chance.” He chuckles.

“I love you too Cyrus.” You say, choking up slightly.

“Babe, why are you crying?” He smiles, putting his hands on your cheeks. You don’t respond but gently press your lips to his. He returns the kiss passionately. When you break apart, you both can’t help but giggle.

“I’ve really been wanting to do that for awhile,” you admit, “I just liked watching you resist the urge.”

“You’re something else, (Y/N).” He tells you, shaking his head and laughing. “I truly can’t under state how much I love you.”


	6. I Think I’m In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hey I have a request, how about the reader needs help late at night and calls Cyrus, he had only seen her as his best friend until that night and then when they’re out a kinda “romantic” song plays and feeling emerge?? I’m sorry if it sucks I would try and write for it but I suck at writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one sucks. I lost steam because I went overboard looking for a song to use. So now the end is terrible and I’m really sorry. Its overly sappy garbage. djskflsdfl

“Alright, look here you spiky haired son of bitch. Pick up your goddamn phone.” You whisper angrily into your phone before hitting the End Call button. You wince at the shouting coming from your parent’s bedroom before pulling on your jeans and hoodie and climbing out of your window. You drop down quietly, pausing a moment to make sure they hadn’t heard you before pulling your phone out again to call Cyrus again. This time, he thankfully answered.

“What do you need (Y/N)?” He asks grumpily when the line connects.

“They’re fighting again. I need to get out, can I come over?” You ask, voice starting to tremble. You hear rustling on his end as he clears his throat.

“Yeah, of course. Are you okay?” He asks seriously.

“I’m on my way. Ten minutes?”

“Meet me in the alley out back.”

“Got it.” You tell him, pausing a moment. “Thank you Cyrus.” You say softly, your heart aching at his kindness.

“Its nothing. What are friends for?” He asks, his voice giving away the smile you knew was now spreading over his face.

You walk briskly down the road, cutting into the alley that led behind your best friends house. You lean up against an old couch, ears keen for anything in the night air, specifically the sounds of Cyrus heading your way. The serene sounds of the night comforted you, grateful for the absence of shouting and obscenities being lobbed back and forth. Finally you hear small crunching and instinctively you survey the alley, edging closer to the gate to Cyrus’ backyard. You can’t help but jump when the lock on the gate springs free and the gate swings open, revealing to you the spiky haired son of a bitch you were waiting for.

“Thank god.” You murmur, rushing into him, hugging him tightly. “I was starting to get creeped out. Not exactly smart for a girl to be lingering alone in an alleyway.” You release Cyrus, smiling at him.

“Don’t worry about it. Your knight in shining armor is here to save the day.” Cyrus proclaims proudly, raising his arm as though he was raising a sword. You can’t help but snort at him.

“More like knight in black eyeliner but… semantics.” You giggle and the two of you start walking down the gravel road.

“I’m hurt.” He tells you, feigning sadness. “I get out of my nice warm bed to get made fun of.”

“Oh hush.” You giggle, looping your arm in his. “I’m just playing.” Cyrus huffs dramatically before laughing himself. The two of you walk in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company. You find yourselves at the beach, you take your shoes off to walk along the shore and let the water lap against your toes. You pull out your phone to play music as you walk, just letting your library shuffle through.

“So what happened?” Cyrus asks finally, causing you to groan.

“Same shit.” You tell him simply. He gives you a look and you sigh. “My dad had an affair. They want to make it work. It’s… not going well.”

“Damn (Y/N), that really sucks.” Cyrus says glumly. He stops to look out over the water, a look of contemplation crossing his features. “I don’t understand why people do that. If you’re not happy, just leave.”

“Well, according to my dad it’s not that easy. He and my mom haven’t been close in a long time. I don’t even know the last time they kissed.” You tell him sadly. Your phone plays a song you hadn’t heard in a long time.

_Time’s a ticking hearts are running, Think that Cupid’s up to something_  
_You ask me how I feel I say nothing, But lately colors seems so bright_  
_And the stars light up the night, My feet they feel so light_  
_I’m ignoring all the signs, I keep on frontin’_  
_They ask they bluffin’, I keep you wondering_  
_Keep you hunting for my lovin’, But I crave us hugging_  
_Yeah stay stubborn, ‘Cause I can’t admit that you got all the strings  
_ _And know just how tug 'em_

“Oh shit, here, let me change this.” You murmur, pulling out your phone.

“You don’t have to, I actually like this song.” He tells you and you raise your eyebrows in surprise.

“Doesn’t seem like your kind of music.” You say, your surprise still laced in your tone.

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises.” He says with a smile. You walk until you reach the pier, dangling your feet over the edge as you sit next to each other. Silence falls between the two of you as the song plays. You’re surprised when the song draws your mind to Cyrus. Your eyes find him staring out over the ocean and you’re grateful he doesn’t notice you looking at him. Your heart rushes appreciation as you look him over, endlessly thankful that he puts up with you the way he does and how you couldn’t imagine your life without him. You lo- no. You couldn’t. Besides he couldn’t feel that way about you too… could he?

“Cyrus, why do you put up with me anyway?” You ask nonchalantly, although your eyes can’t quite meet his.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He inquires, looking at you with a smile. “You put up with me. Only seems fair.” You think over his words quietly. When his parents divorced, you were there for him as well. He watched you carefully before continuing. “I like spending time with you (Y/N). Is that a problem?”

“Aren’t you supposed to enjoy spending time with a girlfriend or something? Why do hang around my trainwreck of an ass?”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” He tells you plainly.

“I know that, idiot.” You mutter under your breath.

“I don’t have a girlfriend because I have you.” He shrugs. “Don’t really want one.” You look out of over the water, enjoying the sounds of it lapping against the boats.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You say after a long silence. Your voice is raw when it comes out.

“You never have to worry about that.” Cyrus assures you. “I’m not going to leave you. I promise.”

“What is this?” You ask desperately. “What are we?”

“What do you mean?” Cyrus asks carefully.

“I don’t want to be just friends anymore.” You tell him genuinely, your heart aching at the thought.

“(Y/N) I-” He starts.

“I understand if you don’t want that, but I just want you to know. I’ve felt this way for awhile, but I didn’t want to ruin what we had because I was…” You trail off, looking over the water. “I don’t know when it happened but I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” You tell him solemnly. For awhile the two of you don’t speak and the silence only ramps up your anxiety. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way.” Your eyes find their way to his and once they connect you see that they are full of love themselves. He moves slowly close to you, before pressing his lips to yours. The kiss deepens, months of desire fueling it further. When you break apart, you can’t help but smile at each other.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He whispers as you rest your forehead against his. You chuckle, pecking his lips. “I really didn’t know how to bring it up. I thought you’d have no interest with everything in your life right now.”

“I don’t wanna think about that shit right now.” You tell him. “I just want this moment with you to last forever.”

“We have forever (Y/N). We’ll always have each other.”


End file.
